The Inevitable and Maybe Unrequited Love Story
by Gwennie13797
Summary: Hello! Gin and Hotaru are both freshmen experiencing their life in high school. They will of course experience love in their high school life, but will it come at the cost of pain and tragedy? Will Hotaru be able to escape being a victim of bullying? Find out by reading this fanfiction and thank you! :) -Gwennie13797 (aka Michi *L*)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am Gwennie13797 and this is my first time writing fanfiction...hehehe...I hope you will be able to like this story although it might be a little unstable at first. Thank you for those who stop by and read my story! :D I do not own any of these characters, just to make sure you know!

**Chapter 1**

**Hotaru POV**

"Oi Hotaru!" Gin calls out from the school hallway during our passing period and charges toward me.

I slowly turn around with my glasses that are about to fall off and make my eyes look large. I gape at him as all the senpai (mostly the jock and social girls) stare at us, envious of the attention Gin was always giving to me.

"I told you not to call me out loud in the hallway!" I whisper loudly at Gin for about the _HUNDREDTH_ time, who pretends not to hear me. I shrivel at all the deathly stares the girls are giving me while Gin is still ignoring the scene he was causing.

"Guess what! I was chosen to be in charge of the festival that is going to be held in two weeks!" Gin says with the excitement of a five year old, his eyes wide. He gives me a bear hug and jumps up and down like a child.

"Errr…that's great Gin…" I choke out. He was about to kill me from it. Literally.

Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Hotaru Takegawa and my best friend (and _only_ friend) is a childish good-looking boy named Gin. We have been friends ever since elementary school when I was…bullied. I don't really want to talk about it but Gin has always been the only person who stood up for me in those kind or situations, which happened frequently in school. Since we are now freshmen in high school, I have always been on the lookout for those senpai who always pick on the weak…

I try to hide my face behind my textbooks and avoid making eye contact with the people around me as Gin describes the people who voted him to be in charge of the festival.

Gin may have not noticed, but as he got older throughout the time we experienced in our three years of middle school, he has caused a _bunch _of girls to start turning their heads towards him who have never even paid us any attention at all in elementary school or in the hallways during the first couple days of middle school.

I don't know how I feel about him now ever since I began to feel something deep in my chest every time he approached me in middle school, but I definitely do not want these feelings to be exposed or else…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! :D This is chapter 2 as you know and well...not sure if you guys will like it but I hope most of you will! Thanks!

**-**Gwennie13797 (aka Michi :D)

*** Chapter 2 ***

**Hotaru POV**

"I'm home!" I yell out as I enter my house after returning from school at the end of the day.

Excited to see my new born little brother, I try to run across the hallway, but accidently slip on the hardwood floor and fall on my face.

"Ow!" I exclaim and rub my nose since it got smashed against the floor and hope I won't get a nose bleed from the impact.

"Geez Hotaru, be more careful next time," my mother chastises as she walks towards me with my baby brother.

I see his cute and adorable little face and am so happy to be his onee-san! He was born just last month and you can already notice how he is getting fatter and bigger every day!

After getting a quick bite, I head upstairs to my room and prepare to start my load of homework. I remember how earlier in the day when Gin hugged me from his excitement, I noticed how I had begun to blush after he let me go and felt all those envious stares from the girls in the hallway at school.

"Uhhh!" I moan as I fall on the bed on my back. I can't help but regret the fact that I feel like this. I know that I shouldn't have these kinds of feelings after what I experienced in elementary school that was the cost of my friendship with Gin.

**Reminiscing About the Past (No POV)**

Hotaru was walking across the hallway in her elementary school alone with her small backpack on her back and carrying her stuffed and old pink bunny with her. She pushed up her small glasses and tried to walk normally.

That day, her fourth grade class was allowed to bring their favorite companion with them. It was early when Hotaru had left her home that morning and school did not start for another forty-five minutes.

At that time, Hotaru had had a friend named Yuka-chan who always "borrowed" her toys and never returned them. Yuka was never a real friend to Hotaru with her haughty and arrogant behavior. Nevertheless, she was the only person Hotaru had and so their relationship continued to be that way with Hotaru never mentioning a word about it.

In that morning, Hotaru was trying to look for her friend Yuka around the school hallways. When she reached the playground, she saw Yuka with a group of other girls whispering and most likely gossiping.

Hotaru tried to sneak away to avoid bothering them when Yuka noticed Hotaru.

"Oi Hotaru-chan!" she called out.

Hotaru turned around and tried to appear surprised at the sound of her friend's voice. Yuka motioned for Hotaru to come over and that is what Hotaru exactly did.

Yuka noticed Hotaru's stuffed animal.

"Hey Hotaru, can I see that?" Yuka pointed to Hotaru's Usa-chan. Hotaru hesitated for a minute and finally managed to let Yuka see it.

Hotaru's Usa-chan was actually special to her as it had been a gift from Hotaru's favorite grandmother before her passing just the previous year.

Yuka examined the stuffed bunny and with a smirk and pretended to accidentally drop it into the mud puddle in front of them. Yuka and the other girls laughed as Hotaru picked up her doll and tears came into her eyes even though she tried to hold them back.

"WHY!" I shout at her. Yuka is surprised and taken back by the anger in my voice.

"You are _SUCH_ a crybaby sometimes Hotaru. I am even surprised that you finally had the confidence to shout back at your friend, at _ME_. I don't know why, but I am just sick and tired of seeing your face every single day. You may not notice it, but you are always attracting so much attention around the school with your good looks and smiling face. "she smirks again.

Then, the girls and Yuka grab Hotaru's backpack and stuffed animal and push her to the ground. Half of the girls grabbed Hotaru and pushd her into the giant mud puddle that had formed the previous day when it rained. The other half of the girls went to the bathroom and threw her backpack and Usa-chan inside a toilet.

As Yuka began to start yelling at Hotaru again as she sat in the mud puddle, Gin walks to the playground and notices the scene before him.

"Hey!" he yells. Gin rushes over to the girl he had seen multiple times during school and had always noticed her with her bright smile and kind personality she showed to others.

Yuka and her group of girls run away before Gin recognized them. He helps the crying girl who was covered in mud when it started to rain. They rush over to cover themselves next to the bathroom.

"They threw my stuffed animal and backpack in the toilet," she sniffles. She rushes inside and gets her wet things from the bathroom.

When she comes out, Gin sees her wet backpack and Usa-chan. From his backpack, he pulls out a small towel and helps her dry her things. Hotaru had already cleaned herself the best she could in the bathroom and looked better than before when she was all covered in mud.

The bell rang and Gin offered his hand to her. Gin and Hotaru knew they had formed a special friendship as they walked hand in hand to their classroom.


End file.
